


Still

by stargazercmc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazercmc/pseuds/stargazercmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one constant in their lives is rhythm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I don't know why, but it niggled its way out of my brain. Thanks to [](http://rowan-d.livejournal.com/profile)[**rowan_d**](http://rowan-d.livejournal.com/) for the beta -- if I keep doing this writing thing, I'll be lucky to hit half her level of coolness and talent for characterization.

_I. Teal'c_

The tang of sulfur comforts Teal'c, a meditation before candles are lit. Ritual adds pulse with a constant strike of sparks, and now the smell of wax replaces sulfur. As he moves fluidly from one candle to another, the humidity in the room vanishes. Soon the air tastes like the arid sands of Abydos, and before his mind stills, Teal'c thinks of Daniel Jackson.

_II. Sam_

When pushed to her limits, Sam's gut instinct for survival eclipses a barrage of battery fire every time. All she hears is the sound of rapid double-beats and her lungs straining to give her one more push towards the shimmering blue ahead. One look back lets her see him fall. The tattoo slows and she stops. The gunfire stills. She waits four seconds before she retraces her steps.

_III. Jack_

He's always been fascinated by echoes - the bending of sound that prolongs a moment, stretches it past its lifetime and into another brief span. He recalls his first time in the mountains, when he stood, a titan defying the chasm below him, and shouted just to hear his own proof of life. This echo is much more hollow, he thinks, and as the crack of the gunshot ricochets then stills, he finds himself again on the edge of a cliff.

_IV. Daniel_

Night bathing is their guilty pleasure, and nothing is more beautiful than his lover walking towards the gentle pool with only moonlight to guide the path. As he follows her in, Daniel is more intrigued by her ability to take simple pleasure in the cool waters than by her perfect nude form. He remembers she chose him above all others and his pulse quickens. She turns and kisses him, and his heartbeat stills as it slips into a slow rhythm with hers.


End file.
